warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Teardrops
This is a songfic about-...Well, read and find out xD The song is Teardrops on my Guitar A little snow...Never hurts a soul. 16:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) When the car ran over my leg, I thought I was dead the moment it came. Tigerclaw was watching me, not helping as I lay, sprawled on the thunder-path. I was dreaded, I use to honor the great warrior. But then Fireheart....He finally found me, and brought me back, he let me live. When he walked me to Four-trees that day, I told him he would always be my best friend, even though how heartbroken it was to never become a warrior. Fireheart looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see Fireheart looked to Cinderpelt as she sat down looking up at the Clan meeting. She suddenly met Firestar's eyes and smiled. But she knew that Fireheart and Sandstorm wanted eachother, what was she left to do? What I want and I need Everything that we should be Cinderpelt looked out of the medicine den, her eyes closed at the sight of Sandstorm and Fireheart, sharing tongues. She imagined herself there instead of Sandstorm. It should've been her.... I bet she's beautiful That girl he talks about She's got everything That I have to live without Staring right at her flawless legs...Cinderpelt winced, pleading to StarClan that all this was a dream and her leg was never crushed by that monster. The pleads never worked though... Fireheart talks too me I laugh cause it's so dang funny Fireheart had just finished telling Cinderpelt a joke about RiverClan. Cinderpelt laughed, like she would everytime, if it was for him. But I can't even see Anyone when he's with me Fireheart sat beside Cinderpelt, she blushed looking down. All the noises blocked out, she could only hear Fireheart's wonderful voice, tell her about being a deputy to ThunderClan and the fun it was. If she was a warrior, she would know how to reply to that. He says he so in love He's finally got it right I wonder if he knows He's all I think about at night "She's perfect Cinderpelt, wonderful....There's nobody in the world I would want more than her." Fireheart sighed happily. Cinderpelt smiled weakly, how couldn't he know he was all she thought about? He's the reasons for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. "Please StarClan...Don't make me suffer like this, please...Let me be perfect like her, let me be loved by him..." Cinderpelt pleaded, her eyes streaming with tears as she looked up to to the stars. He's the song in the Clan I keep singing Don't know why I do Cinderpelt closed her eyes, murming Fireheart again and again, imagining what it would've been like, just if he loved her instead. The pleasure it would've been to be a warrior, and have his kits. Their kits. Fireheart walks By me Can't he tell that I can't breath Cinderpelt grinded her teeth, glancing at Fireheart, each step he took as he padded off to due his duties. It was painful to see how he couldn't even tell how much Cinderpelt loved him. And there he goes So pefectly The kind of flawless I could be Cinderpelt got to her paws, and glanced to her leg after Fireheart dissapeared out into the territory. It was horribly twisted, Fireheart's was perfect, flawless. She better hold him tight Give him all her love Look into those beautiful eyes And know she's lucky cause Sandstorm licked Fireheart's cheek and they each smiled staring into eachothers eyes. "How lucky am I to have you...?" Sandstorm purred. Fireheart nuzzled her, not even noticing Cinderpelt was watching each bearing second of it. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only one that's got enough for me To break my heart Cinderpelt looked at Sorreltail, her ears twitched as pounding come from outside. Almost tearing down the whole den a badger burst in. He's the song in the car That I keep singing '' ''I don't know why I do Cinderpelt leaped onto the badgers back, biting it's back, the badger claws her with his huge paws, briging her to the ground. She growed leaping back up, slashing his face, blood sprayed out. The badger bit her, right in the throat. He's the time taken up but there's never enough When he's all that I need to fall into Cinderpelt fell to the ground, the badger had ran off. Soon Leafpool came in, Cinderpelt smiled weakly. "I knew I was going to die...And I'm okay with it..." Leafpool teared up, a few words were said after that before Firestar came in, his face in complete disbelief. Firestar looks at me I fake a smile so he wont See........